


The oddities in living with your seven girlfriends

by Yuuki_Terumi_OM



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, I freaking Love Kaede/All the girls, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Oma and Kaede are best Buds, Some other characters from the other Games and Anime will appear, so I will be updating them as they appear, try to stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Terumi_OM/pseuds/Yuuki_Terumi_OM
Summary: Living with someone you love is the first step of something marvelous of course it was Normally two individuals in one house. Well for Kaede Akamatsu she had Seven individuals living with her on one house.Those individuals were nothing common and the oddities in living with them was nothing ordinary as well.But for Kaede Akamatsu she could put with those oddities as long as she could live with the loves of her life.





	1. It's just living with them no need to be so nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to this Horrible Work my brain. If you read this then it means it catch your attention if you end up being disappointed I'm sorry but please don't be a dick and insult me because I don't put some ship or something you like.

Prologue: It’s just living with them not need to be nervous

Kaede Akamatsu was a shining girl an lovely pianist with a great figure a star in the rising, any Guy who see her would probably want to have a date with her, marry her and all of the sorts.

To bad for them Kaede was already taken and no she wasn’t taken by a guy she was taken by a girl.

Screw that seven girls. Yeah Kaede Akamatsu like guys just like she likes bikes.

She doesn’t like bikes.

Accepting she wasn’t straight came to her like if someone throw her a Bucket with ice. Because literally Oma Kokichi, a purple gremlin, throw her an Bucket with ice.

“Listen Akamatsu-Chan we both now that you don’t like guys so go and fuck a girl or seven if is necessary” was Kokichi’s words at Kaede after she step in her sharing room with Oma. Fucking Hope’s peak rule sharing room with someone else.

Deciding if that was the best option, no she doesn’t fuck anyone, she started getting on dates with different girls of the class 79th, her own one.

That go fantastic everyone accept Kaede and now they were girlfriends and one day Kaede was going to marry them and Have kids with them all.

Yeah Kaede Akamatsu had her task assignments well organized.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaede let out a heavy breath. Trying to pick a House that to fit all of them was kind of hard, but Kaede and her seven hot girlfriends found one that fit them all. Well none of them were really that tall.

Idly she wondered if Shuichi Saihara, a good friends of her and classmates, had found a House that fit Gonta and the rest of his Boyfriends.

Kaede gave a huff as she get close to the house and put a hand on the door handle wondering if she had to wait her girlfriends or enter it and start to do the cleaning.

Well it was technically clean and the house had already some comforts like a bed in the master room, her own Piano room and more empties room for the others one comforts and talents like Angie’s art, Tsumugi’s cosplays and more.

“Akamatsu-San?” A calm and soft voice call from behind her, Kaede turn around and found Kirumi Toujo, The SHSL Maid one of Kaede’s girlfriends.

“Kirumi” Kaede sigh as she moved towards where the maid was “We been dating for what almost like two years I think by now you would be calling me Kaede” Kirumi was about to said something but Kaede wrap her arms around her Neck and Gave her a quick Kiss.

Kirumi smiled a bit “Yeah you may be right” she nod her head “And what where you waiting?” She asked.

“Well I was debating if I should enter or wait for all of you” Kaede explain as Kirumi let out a frown.

“You should probably enter” Kirumi said simply as she grab her suitcase she had and grab’s Kaede own one “if you wait for all of us you will probably freeze yourself” Kirumi explain as she open the door of the house and enter it.

Kaede thought about that and trut to be told Kirumi was right, it was December after all and Kaede’s girlfriends such as Himiko and Maybe Angie will be late.

Sighing Kaede enter the house and whistle, Yeah she had already see it but now it was her house so she was really looking at it with another look. It was fairly large with three floors each of thems had at least got three empty rooms.

Kaede really thinks about it there were to many empty rooms in this House and she would not put any of her girls in there to be lonely and being cold.

“Kaede, kaede” a voice said before snapping her fingers, Kaede slowly return to reality only to see Kirumi face full of worry “Are you okay? You seem to be in deep thought” Kirumi said as she put a hand in Kaede’s forehead.

“Huh” Kaede finally return to reality as she takes Kirumi hand on her own “Yeah I fine I was thinking” Kaede said as she closed her eyes.

“About what?” Kirumi said a tone mixing in worry and curiosity, if Kaede lost herself in the thought it must be really important.

Kaede chew her lip not sure if she could said the something about it, then again relatinship were supposed to be about trust “I was just thinking that this House had Many empty rooms” Kirumi simply blinked.

“Ah yeah well they’re supposed to be filled by myself and the others, including Yourself, beside some of them are for the others talents like your music room or Himiko’s one” Kirumi explained carefully and choosing her words.

“Well I understand about that of the labs of sort” Kaede said as she gave Kirumi hand a tight squeeze “But I won’t let anyone be lonely in this house” Kaede said as she closed her eyes for a Moment “We are all gonna sleep in the same bed” Kaede said as Kirumi was about to said something she add with a sly smirk “Plus is not like that doesn’t happen before”

Kirumi blushed at her words, remembering how sometimes when they were still in school she wake up surrounded by a warm feeling and some arms around her.

“She Had a point” a calm voice from behind them said, both turn around to found red eyes looking at them with calm but with a blush passing through her cheeks “I mean you couldn’t forget about the strange warm and arms all around you” Maki Harukawa said as she walk towards them. She take the other hand of Kaede.

“Well of course not” Kirumi said, How can she forgot that out of all the heat Kaede’s one was the most powerful of all them out.

Maki gave a sigh as she said “Can we enter, I’m freezing” It was both an ask and a request.

Kaede gave a nod with a bright smile as the three of them enter the house and closed the door behind them.

“So” Kaede begin once again “It feel strange to have this empty house” Kaede gave another sigh.

“First of all keep it in your skirt for the Moment” Maki said as Kaede Blushed “Second of all, we all know that you want to have sex after marriage” Kirumi gave a nod, Kaede want indeed that “Third of all I’m not really comfortable with having kids and you know it” Kaede gave a sigh, she was expecting it but still…

“But Makiiiii” Kaede said as she hug Maki’s arm, this left her surprised a bit but calmed down.

“No buts” Maki said as she looked towards Kirumi for help, she only gave a small smile that she covered with her gloved hand.

“But Imagine a Blond hair child with red eyes playing Piano” Kaede said cheerfully.

Maki let out a sharp breath, She indeed have some fantasies about how her and Kaede’s child would look but she always scrapped the idea, she was not ready to be a mother and would probably never be ready.

“Mmmh Kaede want already to have kids well plainly me can do it but you…” a voice said, both Maki and Kirumi almost jump in surprise but manage to stay calm, Kaede looked at where the voice was and Wave excitedly.

“Hello Tsumugi, did you just arrived?” Tsumugi Nod her head and pushed her glass a bit.

“Yeah while I was plainly walking inside I heard the problem of the rooms” Tsurugi said “then again I think rather than problem is been quite uncomfortable having so many empty rooms” Tsumugi said as Kaede nod “But if you want to start having children already then I wouldn’t mind been the first one” Tsumugi said as she blushed and Drol start to get out of her mouth.

“No is quite fine” Kaede said Tsumugi let out a small frown but she then shrugged “My compromise to myself will continue” Kaede said as she let go of Maki arms, Maki let out a frown by the sudden lose of contact of Kaede, and stood up “I will stay virgin until I married all of you” Kaede proclaimed her eyes were dead seriously.

The three of them blushed a bright red. “Unless Miu Violated me but I don’t think she will do that” Kaede continue now thinking again.

“Don’t expect I will actually have you stay virgin, Bakamtsu” a Loud voice proclaimed. And like with Tsumugi they turned around and face Miu who was grinning with confidence.

Kaede blinked a few times and then with calm she said “Hello Miu you just arrived I guess” Kaede said with a composure that made all of the girls that they were presented there gave her a weird stare, How can she do that?

“Not really” she scowled “I actually arrived at the three of the morning, but Tecnically yeah I just arrived” Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Kaede look at her for a moment and said “Ok, if you came here so early was because of something, right?” Miu nod “For what purpose?” She ask.

Miu suddenly become more shy and start to tremble “Huh” was what she said and Kaede suddenly panicked “Y-you don’t actually trust me right” Miu said trembling and whimpering “e-ven If we date so many time you still don’t tru-“ she was cut because of Kaede who leapt and hug the life out of her Miu let out a screech by the sudden contact

“I trust you” Kaede said as she lightly pet Miu’s head “I was only want to know what you were doing so early” Kaede said slowly as Miu whimper a bit more.

“If just check if everything was Working correctly and what was not doing their thing properly I repair them” Miu said still a bit Weak as she melt in Kaede hug.

Kaede giggle and gave Miu a Kiss in the forehead, she became more flustered “Well thank you For your hard work” Kaede said and let go of Miu, but still squeeze her hands on her own, who space for a moment and then her grin return.

“Well of course someone has to see if this shitty house was fine to let someone as Myself live” she said as she let out a laugh, everyone roles their eyes. Miu wouldn’t admit it so easily but she do it so everyone could live and not only her, just like the rest she love Kaede very much and just like the rest she was fine with the other girls.

She only loved Kaede, Just like the others. She only accept dating Kaede,Just like the others.  
Kaede would tend to frown to that, she want the other girls to love each other just like they love her, but at this point Kaede had already give up they wouldn’t love each other but at least they were in friendly terms with each other.

Though some of the times they would get way to posesive to Kaede’s liking.

Kaede in the contrary gave a giggle as she let go of Miu completely,who frowns at the sudden lose of Contact but quickly wiped out and continuing to grin with that aura of confidence, she looked at all of the girls that were in the common area of the house.

“I guess it’s just waiting until Angie,Tenko and Himiko came no” She said as the others nod.

“There’s no Need to wait Anymore” a cheerful voice said from the door, Just like the previous time they turned towards the door and see that Tenko was waving excitedly carrying her own luggage and Himiko and Angie’s one who where behind Tenko.

“Ah!” Kaede exclaim in Happiness “Welcome Tenko, Angie and Himiko” She said just as excited as her little Ahoge go Back and ford, the girls look at it for a few seconds seeing how it goes back and forth.

‘Like a Dog’ everyone think as a smile came across her lips.

“It seems like everyone is here” Kaede look around and nod her head “Now We can officially said that we are living together” She smiled a bit, the others just look around and nod they’re head “Now what?” She ask as she fidget with her fingers.

Everyone seem like they could be fainting From hearing that, However seeing how Kaede seem to blush as she look nervous around was enough to make them blush at seeing How Kaede would look helpless at not having a general idea about living with them was adorable.

Kirumi was the one who composed first and cough into her hand, grabbing everyone attention “I suggest first do some cleaning” She explain and seeing how some of them groan at the idea.

Kaede on the other hand look around and gave a nod “Well while truly this house clean on the entirely we might as well Clean it a bit More” Just like expected some of them Groan.

“Noooooo!” Himiko explained as she frown Kaede attention was drawn towards her “Nyeeh I don’t have enough MP” She said lazily as Kaede sigh a bit, she was already used to this but still.

“Come on Himiko” Kaede said as she looked towards her eyes “If we are living together everyone will be doing some work for this House so it doesn’t end up crumbling” Kaede said the girls were already expecting this and it was true anyways “And so Like that” Everyone attention was on Kaede again “The House chores will be divided towards everyone, Not only Kirumi” She said Nodding her head, Ok this was a surprise.

Kirumi seemed to frown at that “No is Not problem that You leave all of the House chores towards me” Kirumi said trying to give her point out “As A Maid I must attend the House” Kaede frown.

“You said it as a Maid” and that Catch Kirumi attention just like everyone else “You’re a Maid out of the House” She said and took Kirumi’s hand on her own “But you’re mine girlfriend on the house” She turn towards everyone else, with that charming smile “That’s go for all of you as well of course” She finished.

Kirumi and the others were speechless until Angie broke the silence with her usual Cheerful attitude “What Kaede said is true” She said smiling a bit “Atua said that we all should put a small grain of Work on this House” The other look at her Strangely.

Himiko let out a resigned sigh “Ok, Fine” She rubbed the side of her head and approach Kaede “If it Means I can live with you is fine with me” and like that She wrapped her arms around Kaede, Making her laugh a bit.

She feel how two others arms wrapped around her and saw how Kirumi press her head against her own with a small smile.

Soon enough all the other came towards and wrap her arms around her trying to fit.

Kaede sigh in bliss and really thank Atua or to however this opportunity, as she closed her eyes and her arms snake around her Girls waist and pull them close towards her frame all the Nervous she had gone away in a moment.

Nervous on living with them, Nervous for thinking this was a bad idea, Now she understand this was a perfect Idea.

“I love all of you” Kaede said muttering but all of them hear it and smiled with a blush “I really love you all” All of them stay in silence as they pressed even further.

“We love you as well” It was an strange chorus but Kaede loved it anyway.

6 hour laters.

“Well That should Wrap something’s” Kaede exclaim cheerfully as the girl gave shorty breaths and some sighs.

After the Lovely Moment they had the start doing chores all around the House and Buying food and likely start buying some furniture to fill the house, of course all of the composition of the House was really tired and looking at the Now dark sky they took quite the time.

“Yeah” Maki said as she sat on one of the couches they had buy and bring over “How late is it” She ask towards the others but likely they didn’t know or don’t want to answer.

“It’s already 8:50 of the night” Kirumi said as she step out of the Kitchen bringing some plates towards the dinning room table.

“That late” Kaede said in a huff as she unlegantly let herself fall over one of the couches and her head end up landing on Miu’s laps go let out a gasp.

“Yes It’s quite late” Kirumi said as she bring the final plate from the Kitchen “But For Now I should recommend that we eat” Everyone gave a nod of Aggrement as they walk towards the dining hall.

Soon enough they were sitting in different spots of the table and of course they were tired that they look at the food with desire.

Kaede just gave a sigh “Girls you can eat I can’t hold you up” And like that they start eating but of course the conversation was still present about trivial things such as the chores or how heavy it was some furniture.

Kaede enjoyed nonetheless as she gave a laugh.

Some minutes later.

After Arguing a bit with Kirumi about that she should let the plates on the sink and how she can simply washed them tomorrow, it was time to at least sleep a little so a new day could start over.

“So” Tenko voice was hear as everyone looked at her “Tenko was wondering” She said as a Blush appear on her cheeks “We Buy furniture but we didn’t buy beds were Tenko and the other girls will sleep” Kaede blink and smiled a bit.

“I’m not planing on letting any of you sleep alone” Kaede said “We are gonna sleep all on the Master room of course the bed is really big it could fit all of us” All of the girls Blushed “Besides is not the first time it happens” Kaede closed her eyes and nod her head “Remember at Hopes peaks” The Blush suddenly grew even more.

“Well of course Tenko can forget about that” She said remembering that. it was a good time.

Kaede gave a yawn as she stand up “Well for me that will be for today, if you want to join me feel free” That was Basically a tease considering that they were exhausted and want to sleep but Kaede was of course saying that they were sleeping in the same bed.

Of course no of them actually want to sleep lonely or something so they just followed her and grab their luggage and prepare for some rest.

Master Room.

Of Course Kaede was already prepare for rest as she look at the rest of them with dreamy eyes, so they change and prepare as quick as possible as Kaede put herself on the middle of the Bed.

When all of them finished preparing themselves for bed they look at Kaede who was looking at them nervously.

“Umm girls what happen?” She ask a bit afraid of the answer.

No one response they still look at the bed in silence or mostly they look at Kaede sides, in Hopes peak when they sleep together it was a hell trying to get one of Kaede’s sides.

And this time was no different.

As they continue to stare someone pull her arms out and said “First come, first serve” and In a blur of red Himiko had her arms wrap around Kaede’s Waist.

Everyone blinked up, wow Himiko was fast when she wanted, a blur of yellow pass through the other girls eyes and they see that Angie had her arms wrap around Kaede’s arms.

“How?” It was Maki silent question.

Kaede smiled and simple brushed it off, the rest of the girls had nothing more to do as they approach one of the side of the Bed and crawl on trying to at least grab Kaede hand or something.

As soon as the light were out Kaede gave a small chuckle to herself. She really didn’t need to be nervous at all.

She loved all of her girls and they Lovely equally.

With the sound of the soft snoring made by the girls Kaede slowly closed her eyes and let the rest of the night be sleep in a sea of warmth.

To be continued.


	2. A fond Memory of the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The next Morning come over a Fond Memory of the school also came over to said Hi once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there thank you reading the last chapter and thanks for the Kudos thank you I really appreciated and likely Kudos,comments and that stuff is welcome and Sorry for My Bad English. Hope you enjoy this Chapter see ya in the end. Italics mean a memory it's Happening.

Chapter 2: A fond Memory of the school.

Next Day

After the Night have pass and the sunshine ray have start to glow on the house it was time to do more house work for Kaede and the girls of course most of the stuff they were gonna do it was bring some personal stuff.

It was such as familiar photos and all that of the sorts. For Kaede However she had already got some of her belongings with her and so on that why she was on the room where her beloved piano was and looking at all of the things she got in a small Box where she have some photos and some disck she got from her old lab room in Hope’s Peak.

However as she was looking with a smile on her face some of the picture she take with the girls and some others Classmates, she found one she even forgot she had.

In the Photo it was Herself and Oma,She was Smiling nervously while doing the peace signal while Oma was grinning widely and doing the same signal as her, it had an text that it was above her heads that Said in the rainbow colors “W/W and M/M Solidarity”

Kaede Blink a few times as she furrow her brows trying to remember when the hell did Oma and Her took this pick she turned the picture and Backwards and found a message that it said.

“Congratulations at discovering youre not Straight Kae-chan, with love Oma Kokichi ;)”

Kaede suddenly gasp as she snap her fingers and remember all of the day, the day she realize she wasn’t straight.

Flashback

The Wind of March hit against Kaede face as she gave a small sigh of pleasure, March it was the month of her birthday and surely enough it was going to be nice celebrate among her friends of Class 79th at Hope’s peak.

However that was not the important case right now.

She turn to see her Boyfriend,who had just arrive, with a smile covering her features “Ah Sorry Saihara-Kun” Saihara-Kun they don’t even talk by their first Names “I didn’t realize you have arrived” Kaede smile awkwardly.

Saihara Shuichi was dubbed as the SHSL detective even if Hope’s peak had already another SHSL Detective they give Saihara the Tittle as well. Saihara had no self confidence about his skill whatsoever and in his persona anyway.

Noticing that Saihara was looking at her throughly she decide to go on “Ah Well Saihara-Kun what will be the Thing you want to talk to me in this day” she smiled trying to sound cheerful However her tone betrayed her as she sound a bit hollow.

Saihara of course only looked at her with a small smile “Akamatsu-San” he said slowly “I’m sorry but I think we should…” he trailed off not really wanting to continue but he was going to force himself out “We both Know this relationship is not going to work out so is better If we break up” He ended with a small smile.

Kaede chew her lips knowing this would happen but she didn’t feel sad no really Saihara and her relationship have started in January so they didn’t really have been going out to much.

Two Months were a very short time at least in Kaede opinion. She gave a sigh as she smiled at Saihara “Yeah I have actually thinking about it” Saihara looked at her “I don’t think this was working out anyway” Saihara nod his head a little with a small frown “Hey don’t put that face we can still be friends” Saihara perked up a little.

Saihara smiled “Yeah we can be friends and I don’t mind having that relationship with you” He nod his head as he smile, the smile was different now it was now of joy “But I really thank you for the time I spend with you”

“Yeah me too” Kaede said and open her arms a bit “at least one final hug” Saihara blushed but in any case he wrap his arms around her. After a moment they part away and Kaede smiled “Well I have some business to tend and look if Oma-kun is not causing Mayhem” Kaede said as she laugh at Saihara reaction “So goodbye for now” and she go away her hands grappling tightly on the straps of her Backpack she always carried around.

“Bye Akamatsu-San” Was her exboyfriend words as he turn his away and go towards the dorms were he was staying.

Kaede look at him go, truly she didn’t feel sad about her break up with Saihara to be precise.

Their relationship wasn’t really that good anyway, yes before they were dating those two were amazing friends Kaede consider Shuichi as the Brother she never had and Shuichi pretty much like her as the sister he never could had.

But as Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

It was Akward.

They would try to hold hands but they always take apart as soon as they lock hands or trying to Hug it was barely a contact before they lose it.

Even Maki confront her about this and her words still linger in her mind “Are you both Seriously on this relationship because I don’t think so, you’re relationship is Akward”

“I know Maki-chan, I know” She said to herself and glance at her right side and see that her fellow Musician companion,Ibuki Mioda her upperclassman, was smothering her Girlfriend, a cowardly Nurse Name Tsumiki Mikan who was also her Upperclassman, in Kisses and how her arms were wrapped around her waist pulling Mikan even closer as the Nurse giggle and melt in Ibuki cuddles and kisses.

Kaede Giggle and wondered how it would felt to do that with one of the girls of her course. Lifting One of the girls and then kiss her and saying softly sweet nothingness to them wanting to see their blushing face.

Kaede Blink as she realized what she was thinking, what the hell was she thinking about?

Sure enough and strangely enough Kaede have been having some weird fantasies about the girls of her class, one day she could be dreaming about kisses, living together and Having kids with them, and some other times she fantasies about them moaning her name something lewd with them. Kaede’s cheek felt on fire as she go towards her room.

“What the Hell Kaede?” She question herself as she hurriedly go towards her sharing room with Oma as The same Question keep on her mind as she hurriedly approach the dormitories. She hurriedly enter one of them trying to avoid the contact of the people and avoiding their glances.

As soon she saw the sharing room she lived she enter with heavy breathing.

And someone threw her a Bucket fill with Ice cubes.

“Oma-Kun What the hell!?” She ask in rage as she closed the door behind her and glare at Oma.

“Stop it Akamatsu-Chan” was Oma words as she glare at her with dead serious Eyes.

Kaede flinched at this Kokichi was dead serious, something she had never seen before “What are you talking about?” She respond with her own glare. She would not been beaten by Kokichi.

Kokichi of course not back down his Glare and respond with a harsh tone “I already had enough with this” Kokichi said “That you’re pretending to be Heterosexual, it’s frustrating and not the fun frustrating” Kaede Blink at him “Come on Akamatsu-chan we both know that you’re not straight so go on and fuck one girl or Seven if Necessary” What the hell did he mean by that?

“I’m not pretent to be Hetersoexual I am” She said, seriously what the hell was Happening to this idiot today.

Kokichi sigh, it was an exesperate sigh “Oh Seriously” it was Sarcasm Kaede knew it “Ok You’re Heterosexual” Kokichi said his Shit-eating grin was back in his face “Then let’s prove that out” Kaede raised an eyebrow “Let’s gonna do this, I name one of the girls name and when I do you have too think of them think about their charming points or a Memory you found fond that Make your Hearth warm at the memory from that girl” Kaede look at him with wonder in her eyes and furious clenching her fists “You don’t have to tell me just think about it”

Kaede sigh “Fine by Me” She said as she motion to Kokichi to proceed.

“Let’s not gonna go that far away” He Muttered “Lets gonna see who first” He wondered at Loud and looked around her sharing room finding a small collar, it was A combination of Purple and Pink and had a small Music Note attached to it, the person who had given to her that, had already flip Kokichi many times “Ah that’s right our Raging local Lesbian Chabashira-Chan” He said as he punch his hand against his other one.

Kaede look at Kokichi but proceed to do so. Tenko Chabashira the SHSL Aikido Master, She Know that Tenko was not really straight since whenever she had the opportunity she would brag about how Girls were great and How Menaces weren’t really good enough for Kaede. The first think it come to her mind when she thought about Tenko was that she was impulsive and Brash and Loud.

But However…

She was Kind strong and Beautiful, Tenko usually put herself down when it comes to those traits, well except the strong part, but she was Kaede had always to remember her that she was Beautiful she was even more Beautiful when she Blush and she was so soft to hug and her abs were something as well.

She look at the small gift she had received from Tenko.

_"Here Akamatsu-San” Tenko said as she presented a small box, Kaede Blinked a few times before taking the Object in her hands and open it founding a small collar inside of it._

_“Oh My this so cute Tenko” she looked at it closely it was pink and purple, her favorites colors and had a small musical keynote attached to it, She loved it! “Would you mind?” She said as she turn around having her back turn around and presenting her exposed neck._

_“A-ah” like always Tenko Blushed but compose herself as she take the collar and wrapped around Kaede’s neck, it fit her “There you go” and Tenko took an step Back “its tight Tenko didn’t measure so she doesn’t know” She trailed as Kaede laugh brightly “Tenko meassured it Using her measures so she doesn’t think it fit you” Tenko said Nervously and Insecure._

_“No it fits” Kaede said as she looked at the collar that it was now put on her neck “Thank you so much Chabashira-San” she smiled as a blushed appeared In her cheeks. She take Tenko’s Hands and Squeeze them tightly Making the other girls blushed even more._

A Blush Pass through Kaede’s checks and Kokichi’s grin just only got more big.

“Ok Next One I guess” Kokichi said and Kaede return to reality “Next One mmmh” He looked around his sharing room and his eyes land on a Beautiful bucket of flowers that a certain Magician have give to Kaede. Daffodil Kaede Birth Flowers “Yumeno-Chan” He said.

Kaede look at Kokichi as she began to think, Himiko Yumeno the SHSL Magician. When you thought about Yumeno is that she was crazy lazy and that was truth anyway and Honestly Kaede couldn’t keep up with her sometimes, they argue and they argue about a lot of things usually how lazy Himiko was or How Himiko couldn’t pull of with Kaede’s Anticks.

But She was Cute whenever she and Kaede wasn’t arguing she would always tend to fall asleep on top of her lap and how whenever she caress her head she would do like a cat and almost asleep.

However there was More a fond Memory.

“ _Nyehh Here” Himiko had said as she take out her Little Magician Hat a Boquet of Flowers and presented them to Kaede. Her Cheeks were a bit red but nevertheless she look quite satisfied by presenting the flowers._

_Kaede Blinked a few time before grabbing them smiling widely as she look at them with delight on her face, she beamed and leaned down to hug Himiko, the poor Lazy Cat like Human cheeks were burning more “Thank you so much Yumeno-San, they’re beautiful” Himiko cheeks were more red than her hair._

_“Well I know that you will liked it” Himiko said proudly as she reproached Kaede hug, her cheeks were burning but it was worth it “My magic told me it was going to be perfect” She nod her head as Kaede gave her a small squeeze._

_  
“Well they’re my favorites so I really thank You, Yumeno-San” she gave another squeeze that only made Himiko’s cheeks burn more._

Kaede giggle as a Blush again pass through her cheeks and like Before Kokichi grin just got even more big than before and once again Kokichi look through the room “Next one is gonna be” He said muttering almost, his eyes land on a small wooden stage. It have a very detailed proportions But what Actually stood from all of the details was the small Person that it was shown in the stage “Yonaga-chan”

Kaede Blinked up as her eyes go towards the object Angie have give to her as a present. She glare at Kokichi before sighing and start to think, Angie Yonaga the SHSL Artist, Angie was as cute as she could be from worrying truly she was very strange and up to this day Kaede still fear whenever she said that Blood Must be used to her rituals.

But To said that whenever it was something apart from her god she was cute and probably she just feel a bit Lonely, Been away from Home could do that no?

But Whenever she think about her it was the small stage she had receive from her, that was her fond Memory.

“ _Nyahahahha” By this Point Kaede could tell from who that laugh was “Atua said I could find you here and lo and Behold here you are” Angie said as she step in Kaede’s lab room._

_“Ah Angie-San what could have brought you here?” She ask with genuine curiosity, she noticed how Angie hands were behind her Back as she approach Kaede with that usual Smile on her face._

_“Well” Angie said as she sat next to Kaede in the Bench where she was sit, Kaede made a bit More of Space for her “Atua had spoken to me and said that I should given you a token of Gratitude” Kaede furrow her brows what does she mean._

_“About what you should thank me Angie-san” Kaede said in clearily curiosity “I hadn’t done anything that special” Kaede said._

_“Well Atua said that I should thank you for all of the help Kaede had offer me through the year” Kaede Blinked at her._

_“Oh I see” Kaede scratch the Back of her Neck “Well I’m only doing the work of the class Represent, I help people in whatever I could” True to be told Kaede sometimes work herself out trying to help them out._

_“And That’s why Atua said Angie have to give something to you since you’re always overworking yourself for the sake of others” and like that she presented the small object she had behind her back, it was an handcraft wooden small stage._

_Kaede Blink as she took the present and examine all of it, it was very well design of course after all Angie had done it all of the details were perfectly made, however it was clearily that, what she suppose to be her, on the wooden stage was the most detail thing about it._

_“Angie-San this beautiful, thank you” She muttered as Angie laugh once again “This truly Beautiful” Kaede said as she run a finger through all of it._

_“Nyahahaha there is No problem” and Like that Angie stand from the spot she had take and go towards the door “Byeyonara Kaede” and she closed the door._

Kokichi snap his fingers and Kaede return to reality she Notice how her cheeks were burning and how a not self notorious grin was on her face. “Iruma-Chan” Kokichi said simply as he press a finger against a small piano.

Kaede Blinked, Miu Iruma the SHSL Inventor when she think about her it was probably that she was seriously…kinky to put it lightly her anticks were something Kaede couldn’t pull up sometimes and how she always made fun of her breast also really pull Kaede strings, but whenever that was Down Miu was really… cute and whenever she was nervous it was even better, Miu was like that while she was worrying sometimes she was cute (and Kaede had to admit it was Sexy)

She looked towards the small piano that rest close to her Bed, Miu Creation of course. She smiled a bit a the small piano and the memory didn’t was to far away.

“ _Hey Bakamatsu” Miu looked at Kaede calling her in the tittle she had put her on, Kaede look at her with a tired look “Here” and she put the small piano in her hands. Kaede Blinked and let out a yawn trying not to fall asleep, she had overworked herself for the past few weeks and seriously that was killing her “What’s this?” Kaede ask between confusion and yawning seriously if she felt asleep right now she wouldn’t be surprised._

_“It’s a Piano that my beautiful gold cells have created” she said proudly with her hands on her hips as Kaede look at it “Your annoying Roomate have come to me because he said that you hadn’t sleep well in this week and he commissioned me that I made something to help you” and true enough she hasn’t sleep well, a Piano concert was coming and of course she had been practicing without a rest “So I thought that I can make this to help you” she motioned towards the small piano_

_“Oh I see” Kaede ask still in confusion as she looked at the piano, how the hell this was gonna help her who knows._

_“It Plays Music While you sleep” Miu said grinning at her, Kaede eyes suddenly goes wide enough it could get out of her cornea “Why do you think impressive no?” Miu grin as Kaede nod her head still looking at the small piano._

_“I” Kaede said not managed to find the words so she stick with the ones who was on her tounge at that Moment “it’s Beautiful” She looked at her and smiled, Miu flustered at that. despite the tired look on her face Kaede face still looked like an angel “Trully thank you Iruma-san” and almost tripping she grap her arms around Miu, she let out a gasp as Kaede suddenly start to close her eyes falling asleep in Miu._

_And she could hear the piano that Miu have give her playing a beautiful sonata ‘Clair de Lune’ her favorite._

_When she woke up she was in her room and the piano Have stop as soon as she was awake. She thanks Kokichi about the request she leave for Miu to do but Kokichi didn’t seemed to know what the hell does she was talking, geniously curiosity was on his face._

Kaede giggle once more as she cupped her own Cheeks against her palms, Kokichi by this point was smiling softly, a rare sight indeed “Truly you’re helpless” Kaede didn’t register his words as she continue to giggle. He scanned the room and look at a Beautiful Purple dress that rest on Kaede closet “Shirogane-chan” Kaede return to the world as soon as she heard Oma Voice once again.

Tsumugi Shirogane, The SHSL Cosplayer. Tsumugi really was Something even thought she always consider herself to be a plain person Kaede think she was something far away from plain she was cute and of course she was even more cute when she get excited of things she liked.

_“Akamatsu-San perfect timing” Kaede stop dead in her tracks almost falling over and looked at the person that have stop her in her tracks “I know I could catch you up here” Tsumugi came closed to her carrying a small plastic bag with her._

_Kaede let out a Yawn “Hello Shirogane-San” Kaede said almost falling completely as the other girl approached her “Do you need something?” Kaede ask giving her the small of the smiles she could do at that Moment, god help her she was almost falling asleep right there._

_“Well I don’t need your assistance at the moment, but rather” she spoke as she slowly push her glasses a bit “Here you are Akamtsu-San” And she push the Small plastic bag to Kaede._

_Kaede looked at her for a moment before grabbing the plastic Bag with care trying not to mess whatever the hell was on this thing. Kaede then prooceed to took the content._

_It was a Purple, that it was both Colorfull and for some other parts it look like it was more Black than purple, dress with the Back exposed and beside the dress inside the bag was a masquerade with an adorning white flower that had some feathers on it and a Gloves that cover almost all of her arm. Kaede took a breath she was quite amazed at this truly she looked to see Tsumugi._

_Tsumugi seemed to be proud for some reason as she gave a nod “Yes!” She said cheerfully clapping her hands “I’m glad that you like it” Tsumugi said “And before you question Why I gave this to you? Is because I know that you’re having and Important recital coming up and I want you to have this so you can wear it” Kaede proceed all of her words as she look at the dress that it was on her hands._

_“Thank you dearly Shirogane-San” She said almost in a Mutter as she look at her with a small smile._

_“No problem at all Akamatsu-San” Tsumugi Nod her head as she Smile at Kaede._

“Mom” Kaede snap back in reality once more Kokichi was nodding his head, she realized that her cheeks were burning “Of course I mean Toujou-chan”

Kaede look at him for a few seconds at this point she just realized what the hell Oma Mean by let’s not get that far away, He was Naming all of their female classmates, she rolls her eyes. Kirumi Toujou the SHSL Maid, If the Words have a Human version elegance and grace would be Kirumi. she was very much of servicial person and she wa absolutely stunning, Beautiful, breathtaking, you named it Kirumi was something out of this world.

_Kaede almost fall asleep and most likely she almost break her skull right there. the recital that it was coming up was slowly killing her, she have too put Her name and the name of the school highly School so that was she was almost not sleeping and overworking herself out._

_“Akamatsu-San” slowly Kaede turn around and look at the Maid that it was approaching her, a concerned look was on her face. Dammit Kaede hate that “Are you okay?” She ask slowly as she help Kaede stand on her feet “Please tell me you’re having a good sleep in this past few Weeks” she ask and Kaede had to turn away “Akamatsu-San you had to at least had some rest” She said in a caring voice, that made Kaede hearth melt from both how it warm sound and how horrible she felt making Kirumi use this tone on her “I know that you’re having a recital coming up but you end up being in a bad condition for even assisting and all of your restless nights would be meaningless” Kaede want to said that but Kirumi beat her up._

_“If you’re not doing this for you at least do it for the rest of the class they’re all worried sick about you” She said, and it was true everyone normally had to look after Kaede so she doesn’t end up dead “Please Akamatsu-San” Kaede look at her those eyes were killing her insides._

_“…Ok” and her eyes shut down but still her ears managed to pick Kirumi’s voice before she sleep completely._

_“Rest Akamatsu-San I shall keep you company”_

“Finally Harukawa-Chan” Kokichi said Kaede look at him “If you think you’re straight after all of the memory I bring it up you, it means that you’re hopeless” Kaede roll her eyes.

Maki Harukawa the SHSL Assasin, At first she introduced herself as the child caregiver but Kokichi reveal her true talent but to be precise Kaede doesn’t care about that, Maki was still Maki for her it was _her_ Maki, while she had a cold and deadly aura among her constantly when she managed to get a comforting place with someone she was actually a bit of a funny girl. Kaede loved how she always try to hide the smile how she wrinkle her nose when something annoyed her, not an Oma Level that it’s, and how she usually played with her pigtails when something flustered truly to Kaede’s eyes she was Beautiful.

_“Kaede” Maki said as she made her way towards the pianist girl, Kaede waved at her excited “Seems like you are ready for this huh” Maki said looking how Kaede was in that Purple dress Shirogane have giver and wearing the collar She have received from Tenko “Are you Nervous?” She ask as she finally approached Kaede._

_“Mmmh Not really” Kaede said as she looked at the crowd from the other side of the curtains of the scenery “I’m excited” she said returning her attention to Maki, Her eyebrows were raised, Kaede sigh “Well yes I’m a bit nervous, I feel like I would screw up something” Maki nod her head._

_“Well you shouldn’t feel concern about that” Maki said grabbing Kaede hands and give them a squeeze, Kaede was surprised by this “You Have practiced too many and you have risk many nights” Maki said, despite the fabric of Clothes she still Feel Kaede hands thorough the glove/sleeve of Kaede dress “And you Have everyone support including Myself” Maki said “You’re gonna do great” Kaede smiled and Maki couldn’t help but to smile as well._

_“Akamatsu Kaede” someone from the staff Call “Its time” The staff said as he hurriedly go to tend other business._

_Kaede sigh “well Here I go” she was about to step in the scenery but Mak held her hands with an iron grip “Maki-chan?” Confusion was on Kaede face._

_Maki realized that she was still gripping Kaede hands and the confusion of Kaede face was still there “Good luck” and she let go of her hands._

_That was the Best Recital Kaede have in years._

“So after Remembering all of this” Kokichi said and Kaede only look at him “Do you think you’re straight?” Kokichi ask and this time Kaede do really think off.

She have received the support Amazing gifts from the girls and her hearth Warm up with Happiness, they were Beautiful, they were queens to her eyes.

Kaede Akamstsu was in love with them, Kaede love girls, Kaede love _Her_ girls.

“No” Kokichi perked up at that “I’m not straight” Kokichi only grin about this answer “I love…” she trailed off “I love girls?” It was almost a Muttering but Kokichi still cheer about this, cheer her to continue “I’m a lesbian” Kaede said dropping the unwilling truth.

“Hell yeah you’re!” Kokichi said as he laugh “Took you long enough to admit it huh” Kokichi said as he go towards his bed and grab his Phone “Come here” and he put an arm around her waist yanking her close and taking a pick, Kaede was shocked by this “Ok Now that you discovered you’re not straight what you’re gonna do?” It was an innocent question, Kaede have to admit it.

“I don’t know” she said “What if they don’t accept me” Kaede fear about that now that she was thinking of that.

“Chabashira-Chan will accept you” Kokichi said shrugging, and two other girls he know of the same class “But listen if you want I can help you” Kaede look at him “You can flirth with them go on with dates with them” Kokichi said “They will be slowly drawing close towards you in the end you could end up in a Polygamory relationship with them” Kokichi said.

“That could work but I’m not good at flirt” Kaede said.

“Well that why I’m here I the awesome Kokichi Oma is going to teach you the secrets of flirting” He said proudly “But take a shower and let’s gonna take a bite” Kokichi said as he motion towards her complete body, she was almost dried but the shower could still help.

“Yeah you’re right” She said and then grab some clothes to change “Thank you Oma-Kun for all of this” She said giving him a smile before steeping towards the sharing Bathroom of the room.

He closed his eye and said “Not problem at all Akamatsu-chan” He said with a smile on his face

Flashback end

Truly the memory was really fond and Kaede couldn’t help but to smile at that, she put the photo Kokichi and Her had take that day and put it on top of the Piano then she proceed to get out the rest of the things she have in there.

“Hey Kaede come to help us a Bit” Maki screamed “Stop doing that is not coming in if you’re so damn stubborn”

Kaede giggle “Coming” and she step out of the Piano room to go help her girlfriends and Control Maki.

‘Thank you so much Kokichi for helping me, I really thank you’

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter good I'm sorry if I made it kinda confusing but I Really Hope you like it. See ya Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you managed to get to this Point it means you like it or you want to read all of it and forget about it. If you liked this thing Kudos,Comments, and all that stuff is appreciated. I'm know my English suck so I'm sorry about that.


End file.
